Olds Castle
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: una misteriosa carta enviada desde un pueblito alejado llegara a la casa Loud y lo cambiara todo por completo.
1. la duda

El frio viento de enero soplaba con fuerza en aquel viejo pueblo donde el invierno había golpeado tan brutalmente, las frías brisas del invierno que se filtraban por ese viejo consultorio podían fácilmente opacar las débiles brasas que aun quedaban en la chimenea, dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro y horrendo en el que el único mueble que quedaba era un destartalado escritorio junto al que descansaba el que alguna vez había sido el orgulloso doctor de aquel lejano pueblo.

Dr. kubrick, hace mas de 10 años el había sido un verdadero genio dentro de su campo, siempre en la vanguardia en cuanto a medicina y ciencia en general se trataba, pero después de una vida llena de excesos su cuerpo se hallaba denigrado y al borde de la muerte.

Todo a su alrededor combinaba con la decadencia de su cuerpo, desde el piso carcomido hasta el techo lleno de goteras, al igual que su salud y sus finanzas su vida personal era tristemente vacía pues no había nadie con quien compartir sus últimos momentos, nadie excepto esa carta que descansaba sobre aquel destartalado escritorio, esa carta donde había dejado caer todos sus temores, esa carta que había escrito con desesperación antes de morir, no contenía más que unas cuantas líneas llenas de horror y desesperanza, guardada torpemente en un sobre arrugado en el que solo se alcanzaba a leer una dirección, la dirección del único amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, Lynn Loud senior.

* * *

Esa mañana Lincoln Loud se había levantado temprano para poder jugar con la nieve en su casa, quería aprovechar que aún le quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones después de las fiestas y aun cuando su madre se había ido el fin de semana pasado en una gira para promocionar su libro aun así quería disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de tiempo libre antes de que "la reina del no empezara" a darle ordenes.

Traía su volador valiente en las manos y estaba dispuesto a recorrer todas las colinas de la ciudad pero antes de que llegara a la calle algo curioso paso, de pronto volteo hacia el buzón como si una fuerza invisible lo obligara y ahí fue donde vio aquel pedazo de papel que sobresalía en el, era casi como si estuviera esperando por él.

A toda velocidad entro a casa cargando la carta.

-¡chicas vean lo que llego por correo!

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Leni genuinamente confundida

-es una carta leni-contesto Lincoln con algo de fastidio.

-a claro, ¿y que es una carta?

-es como twitter para viejitos-dijo Lori tratando de hablar en Lenines.

-¡¿nos llamaste solamente para ver el correo?!-grito Lola molesta por la interrupción a su sueño de belleza.

-miren a quien está dirigida.

-¿Lynn Loud?-dijo Lori al tomar la carta de las manos de Lincoln

-¿es para mí?-pregunto Lynn confundida.

-no tonta, Lynn Loud senior, ósea papa.

Durante un momento todos bajaron la cabeza, su padre había muerto hace un año y medio víctima de una fuerte cirrosis.

-¿y qué hacemos?, ¿la abrimos?-pregunto Lana.

-debo señalar que abrir correo que no está dirigido a ti es un delito-dijo Lisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-pero podría ser algo importante, además no es como si papa lo fuera a leer.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la misteriosa carta mientras la mayor la abría con sumo cuidado, previo a la carta real había otra escrita por la comisaria de un pueblo llamado Olds Castle.

Estimado señor Loud

Nos apena informarle que el señor Alexander Kubrick ha fallecido, víctima de una sobredosis de cocaína, entre las pocas posesiones que tenía se encuentra la carta que usted acaba de recibir la cual estaba destinada a usted, su última voluntad fue que usted recibiera esta misma y que su contenido fuera tratado con la máxima discreción.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos.

Atte.

El depto. De policía de Olds Castle.

-uh, una carta de un hombre muerto a otro-dijo Lucy emocionada-siniestro.

-ah eso es a lo que deben llamar correo muerto, ¿entienden?-rio Luan mientras contaba otro mal chiste-por eso dicen que escribir cartas es un arte muerto.

-Luan por favor, no es el momento.

Con más expectativa aun los chicos tomaron el pedazo de papel que estaba dirigido a su padre y siguieron leyendo.

Encima de un papel arrugado con letras grandes y mal escritas se leía lo siguiente.

 **Lynn tenias razón, no logre hacerlo, por favor no vuelvas jamás.**

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Luna confusa.

-obviamente, esta carta estaba dirigida a nuestro padre, solo el sabría lo que significa-contesto Lisa pragmática.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-creo que jamás sabremos lo que trataban de decir-contesto Lori desilusionada.

-hay un lugar donde podríamos descubrirlo, en Olds Castle.- respondió Lincoln con decisión.

-¿estás loco?, no vamos a ir a un pueblito en quien sabe donde solo por una carta.

-además la carta nos indica que no vayamos.

-pero, es… ya saben, por papa.

-la respuesta es no-dijo Lori llevándose la carta para poder tirarla después.

-no es justo Lori.

-la vida no es justa, ya deberías saberlo.

Y mientras su hermana se dirigía hacia su habitación Lincoln siguió la carta con la mirada, sabía que no sería la última vez que la vería.


	2. el inicio

-Al aire en 5-grito el floor manager mientras a Rita le colocaban las ultimas capas de maquillaje.

Para ella todo este éxito repentino había sido abrumador, nunca pensó que su libro iba a ser tan exitoso, ella solo empezó queriendo contar la historia de un joven cazador de tesoros de cabello blanco y así como si nada ahora estaba siendo entrevistada en el programa de entrevistas más importante del país, era casi imposible de creer.

Mientras era regañada por la maquillista que le advertía por quincuagésima vez que no se moviera la señora Loud escucho su celular sonar.

-¿Me disculpa un momento?

-Bien-dijo la condescendiente joven al ver interrumpido su labor.

-¿Hola?

-Hola mama-dijo Lori desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Lori!, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la madre feliz de oír a su hija.

-Bien mama, lo que pasa es que recibí una carta muy rara dirigida a papa.

-¿Una carta para tu padre?

-Sí, dime alguna vez has escuchado el nombre de Olds Castle?

-Ohm…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lori al escuchar el nerviosismo de su madre atreves del teléfono.

-Olds Castle es el pueblo natal de tu padre.

-No lo sabía.

-Tu padre era muy reservado con su pasado, siempre dijo que el pasado es pasado y lo que de verdad le importaba era el futuro.

-¿Nunca quisiste saber más de él?

-Tu padre nos amo e hizo todo lo posible para que tuviéramos una buena vida, eso es todo lo que debía saber.

-Pero. ..

-Lo siento amor, el programa ya va a empezar.

-Bien, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Mientras en el celular de Lori aparecía el mensaje de llamada terminada ella se recargo en la pared mientras veía la carta que tenía en su mano, después de pensarlo un rato decidió ir directo a la habitación de su hermano.

-En una conversación hipotética que no sostendré contigo-dijo mientras se ponía en medio de la puerta-digamos que yo te hiciera caso y fuéramos hasta a ese pueblo, ¿Qué crees que podrías averiguar?

-Para empezar ¿quién era el sujeto que mando esta carta?, ¿porque era tan importante mandar la carta? Y ¿Qué era lo que no logro hacer?

-Podría no ser nada

-¿Un hombre moribundo gasta sus últimos segundos de vida en mandar una carta hacia nuestro padre y tú crees que no es nada?

-Podría ser la única manera de que su alma repose-dijo Lucy apareciendo tras ellos haciendo que se espantaran.

-Lucy vuelve al mundo real-dijo Lori a su siniestra hermanita-literalmente nada de eso es real.

-Sigue creyendo eso mortal.

-Además de complacer tu fantasía de ser detective y los intentos de vampiro de Lucy ¿Por qué iríamos?

-Porque si no te interesara no lo estarías preguntando.

Tan acertado fue el comentario de Lincoln que Lori no tuvo más opción que aceptar que tenia razón.

-¡Bajen todas en este instante!-grito Lori usando los lentes de soldado que usaba cuando tenía que quedarse a cargo.

Rápidamente todas sus hermanas bajaron las escaleras e hicieron una línea frente a su hermana mayor.

-Bien a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo Lincoln me ha convencido de que hagamos un pequeño viaje como familia.

-¿A dónde iremos?, ¿a lactolandia?, ¿a la playa?-pregunto Luan emocionada.

-¿A parís?-pregunto Lola ilusionada provocando que toda su familia se le quedara viendo-¿Qué?, una chica puede soñar.

-No iremos a ninguno de esos lugares, vamos a Olds Castle.

-¿Quieres desperdiciar las únicas vacaciones en familia que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo solo por una inútil carta?

-Solo veremos al sujeto que la envió y nos devolveremos.

-Yo digo que mejor vayamos a la playa-dijo Leni.

-Esta vez no habrá votaciones, es mi decisión final.

-¿y por qué decides tu?-pregunto Lynn molesta.

-porque yo estoy a cargo.

-ya has estado a cargo desde que mama se fue-dijo Lana-yo digo que Lincoln debe estar a cargo ahora.

-claro que no, recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez además yo estoy de acuerdo con ella en esto.

-¡¿desde cuándo ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo?!

-desde ahora-contesto Lori de manera tajante

-¿Y la princesita podría decirnos al menos donde queda ese tal pueblo?

-Cerca de Washington, así que empaquen sus cosas nos vamos en la mañana.

Cada una de las chicas subieron las escaleras, algunas desilusionadas porque el viaje no era precisamente lo que esperaban, otras emocionadas por la aventura que estaban a punto de realizar, los únicos que seguían en la sala eran Lori y Lincoln.

-espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo con esto

-¿alguna vez lo he hecho Lori?, no me contestes.

Y no lo hizo solo subió a su lado clavándole la mirada mientras subía pues literalmente tenía todo un armario que empacar.


	3. el tren

La camioneta se detuvo justo debajo de un farol, todo el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, no era de sorprenderse pues ya no era costumbre el usar los trenes como medio de transporte en esa época.

Lori se detuvo un segundo a recuperar el aire, miro hacia la derecha y pudo ver a su hermano recostado en el asiento del pasajero hecho bolita, era realmente dulce parecía un pequeño conejo, para este momento no era necesario decir que los dos tenían una relación complicada, es difícil para una chica el sentir envidia de su hermano menor.

Como no hacerlo si a todas luces él era mejor en el papel que a ella le habían encargado, era a él a quien todas acudían por un consejo o para pedir ayuda.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que ella lo odiaría por eso pero ¿cómo hacerlo? después de todo era su hermanito, su Lincoln, como podría si al ver esa pequeña maraña de algodón que tenía en la cabeza su corazón se derretía, ella nunca lo había dicho pero él era su consentido, su orgullo.

Siempre había admirado su fuerza, su valentía, la manera en que enfrentaba al mundo sin dejar que este lo derribara, cuando su padre murió todas sus hermanas e incluso su madre voltearon a ella en búsqueda de un sostén y aun cuando ella misma estaba destrozada decidió afrontar con valor la situación, pero aun era una niña, no quería tener que ser la fuerte de la familia, quería llorar y caerse en pedazos al igual que sus hermanas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser débil igual que ellas.

Aun recordaba aquella noche cuando su madre se hallaba demasiado deprimida para hacer la cena y ella tuvo que cocinar, fue fácil solo lo hizo pero algo no se sentía bien, no creía que fuera su obligación pero lo hizo con una sonrisa falsa y su mejor actitud tratando de que todos estuvieran complacidos, ella ni siquiera comió pero a nadie le importo, aun así siguió con su falsa sonrisa, se había vuelto fácil fingir pero una vez que todos terminaron de comer se disculpo y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo donde se aseguro de que nadie la pudiera oír y en medio de la oscuridad se quebró, cayó de rodillas y finalmente lloro desconsoladamente, de pronto un sonido la interrumpió, era Lincoln detrás de ella, se sentía avergonzada, no quería que nadie la viera así pero antes de que pudiera levantarse e irse él la abrazo, le recostó su cabeza en su hombro y le permitió seguir llorando sin decir siquiera una palabra.

Ella jamás le había agradecido por eso, ella era muy orgullosa para ofrecerle un gracias y el era muy orgulloso para pedirlo pero así estaba bien, palabras como gracias o te quiero sobraban entre ellos dos, el lo sabía y ella también ¿Por qué no dejarlo así?

Con suavidad acaricio su cabello.

-Lincoln ya llegamos-dijo lo mas suavemente que pudo.

* * *

-¿Qué clase de aeropuerto es este?-pregunto la siempre despierta Leni.

-No es un aeropuerto, es una estación de trenes-contesto Lynn algo fastidiada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya entiendo!, los aviones vienen encima de los trenes.

Lynn no contesto a eso solo se golpeo la frente con frustración.

-¿Una misiva escrita y ahora una máquina de vapor?-señalo Lisa molesta-¿soy la única que siente como si retrocediera en el tiempo?

-Aunque no sea un viaje a Francia debo decir que un viaje en tren tiene cierta elegancia-dijo Lola ilusionada-¡¿Pero a qué horas va a llegar?!

-Ya no tarda-como si fuera profeta Lori acertó en ese momento la gigantesca máquina de metal negro llego-rápido antes de que nos deje.

Rápidamente toda la familia subió al vagón, nunca habían estado en un tren pero de inmediato les gusto, no solo porque estaba casi vacío y tenían mucho espacio sino también estaba el hecho de que se veía elegante, habían gastado un poco más para poder estar en primera clase.

-Bien, tenemos 3 camarotes a nuestra disposición, Leni y yo cuidaremos de Lilly, así que tomaremos uno para nosotros y ustedes se repartirán los otros dos

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Por qué ustedes tendrán un camarote para ustedes solas?!

-Porque nosotras cuidaremos de Lilly

-¡Pero ella no ocupa espacio!

-Pero es más responsabilidad tenerla

-Lincoln dile algo.

-No me interesa-dijo el chico caminando entre ellas pensativo al tiempo que se metía en uno de los camarotes.

* * *

En medio de las blancas montañas el tren pasaba como si se tratara de una negra y gigantesca serpiente.

El sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles era repetitivo, constante y sobre todo molesto pero esto no sacaba a Lincoln de sus propios pensamientos, en su mente había mil y un ideas y en sus manos la carta que había iniciado todo esto.

La sostenía con cuidado, era exageradamente frágil el solo hecho de sujetarla demasiado fuerte podría romperla.

-¿Por qué sigues leyendo esa carta?-pregunto Luna

-Porque si

-Ya la has leído mil veces.

-Una carta puede decirte mucho más que lo que tiene escrito, por ejemplo-dijo acercándosela a la nariz-esta carta huele a humo, sin embargo es un olor algo acido y penetrante.

-¿Y?

-Bueno eso quiere decir que no estaba quemando madera sino que en realidad quemaba basura, papeles viejos o ropa usada, en medio de una zona boscosa eso me dice dos cosas, que no se hallaba en condiciones para buscar madera y que tampoco tenía dinero para comprarla, lo que es raro ya que generalmente los doctores en los pueblos suelen ser alguien acaudalado, lo que también se acentúa con la condición de esta carta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ves como esta carcomida por el moho, eso significa que estaba guardada en un lugar con mucha humedad, lo que para un doctor es inconcebible, eso solo quiere decir que el buen doctor no tenía dinero para mudarse a un lugar decente o tan siquiera para poder arreglar su consultorio y si a eso le sumamos la inclinación de la escritura- Lincoln miro las caras de sus hermanas y se dio cuenta de que no entendían por completo a que se refería con esto-las personas zurdas inclinan el papel hacia la derecha al escribir al igual que en esta carta, sin embargo la letra es tan mala que me hace pensar que el que la escribió no estaba usando su mano dominante, significa que no podía usar su mano por alguna razón.

-Wow, debe ser una conclusión brillante porque apenas entendí lo que dijiste-dijo Lynn

-Gracias pero también me preocupa el hecho de que le importara tanto papa pero aun así no estuviera al tanto de su muerte, eso me dice que realmente no estaban en contacto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez lo estés pensando demasiado?-pregunto Luan un poco preocupada de que tal vez su hermano se estuviera volviendo un poco loco.

Lleno de frustración al no poder convencer a sus hermanas Lincoln simplemente se volteo mirando por la ventana como los copos de nieve parecían volar a toda velocidad


	4. el pueblo

La gigantesca máquina de vapor se detuvo en la estación, un viejo edificio de madera carcomida y pintura roja desgastada, al abrirse las rechinantes puertas la brisa fría del invierno entro con velocidad haciendo que todos dentro sintieran un escalofrió que les recorrió el espinazo.

-No quiero que se separen, está claro Lucy-dijo Lori haciendo especial hincapié en su hermana con tendencias de escapista-la gente suele ser muy brusca al bajar de los trenes.

Sin embargo Lori se equivoco, la gente no se empujaba ni se abalanzaba contra la puerta, de hecho ni siquiera se movía, parecía que ninguna alma estaba tratando de llegar a ese lugar, la familia Loud trato de ignorar este hecho y bajo del tren pero al llegar a la estación no mejoro, de hecho el ambiente descuidado del lugar no hacía más que incrementar su sensación de soledad y es que en todo el edificio no parecía haber absolutamente nadie más.

-¿No debería haber alguien trabajando aquí?-pregunto Leni asustada.

-Tal vez debamos ir a la boletería y preguntar-contesto Lincoln calmando a sus hermanas.

-Pero ¿Dónde está eso?-pregunto Lana mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Lincoln.

Lincoln paseo la vista por todo el lugar buscando hasta encontrar una pequeña cabina que podría fácilmente identificarse como la boletería.

-Por allá-dijo señalando con decisión hacia aquel lugar.

Todos corrieron con rapidez para buscar a cualquier persona que pudiera darles indicaciones pero para su desgracia en el cristal de la boletería solo había un letrero escrito en un pedazo de cartón que decía "vuelvo pronto" por lo desgastado que se veía todo parecía que quien sea que lo haya escrito no cumplió su promesa.

-Salgamos de aquí, tal vez alguien en el pueblo nos pueda ayudar-dijo Lori sabiéndose no muy segura de sus propias palabras.

El exterior del edificio demostraba la misma decadencia que su interior y lo que es peor estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo, resignándose a que no podrían hacer nada mas los hermanos Loud comenzaron a caminar, tardaron aproximadamente unas tres horas en llegar, caminaron tanto que al final habían tenido que cargar a las más pequeñas, pero cuando por fin lograron llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

El pueblo parecía uno de esos que se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, casas de madera, calles de piedra y faroles de gas, prácticamente lo único moderno que había en todo el lugar eran los postes eléctricos que irónicamente eran los que se sentían más viejos, todo el lugar era fascinantemente atemporal.

Todo era demasiado lindo excepto por una cosa, no parecía haber absolutamente nadie en todo el pueblo, ni niños jugando en la nieve, ni adultos paleándola fuera de sus entradas, ningún anciano paseando, ni absolutamente nada, el pueblo no daba la apariencia de haber sido abandonado al igual que la estación, entonces porque no había nadie en el.

-Este lugar debería aprender a dar mejores bienvenidas-dijo Luan hablando extrañamente en serio.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Luna alzando la oreja-creo que escuche a alguien.

Todos siguieron a Luna hasta una vieja fonda en donde todos se hallaban disfrutando del momento, parecía que todo el pueblo se encontraba ahí, al entrar los Loud fueron recibidos con una sonrisa por una anciana camarera.

-Buenos días niños, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?

-Quisiéramos comer algo y que alguien nos diera algunas indicaciones.

-En seguida los atendemos.

En menos de un segundo los Loud estaban siendo atendidos, no había una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para ellos pero les juntaron algunas para crear una mesa comunitaria, les trajeron una clase de sopa caliente para poder espantarles el frio y todos juntos comieron y rieron por alrededor de una hora.

-Es muy amable-dijo Lincoln un poco avergonzado-no quisimos ser una molestia.

-No es ningún problema querido, ¿son nuevos en el pueblo?

-Si-contestaron todos al unisonó

-Venimos al funeral de un amigo de papa, su nombre es Alexander Kubrick.

-¿A eso venimos?-pregunto Leni confundida

-Si a eso venimos-dijo Lori interrumpiendo a su hermana antes de que pudiera decir algo comprometedor-discúlpela, es un poco distraída.

-Mis niños me temo que aún falta mucho para el funeral, el cuerpo de su amigo, aun sigue en la morgue.

-Interesante que usted sepa eso, ¿lo conocía?-dijo Lincoln repentinamente intrigado por la anciana.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, todos nos conocemos.

-¿Podría decirnos donde queda la morgue?-pregunto Lucy haciendo gala de su perturbador estilo propio.

-Queremos despedirnos de él- dijo rápidamente Lynn tratando de cubrir las rarezas de su hermana.

-Por su puesto-dijo uno de los camareros sonriendo-solo vayan al centro y den vuelta en el mercado, no hay manera de perderse.

-Gracias-dijeron antes de despedirse.

-Por cierto no nos han dicho sus nombres.

-Claro-dijo Lincoln-yo soy Lincoln y ellas son mis hermanas Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lilly y juntos somos los Loud.

-¿Dijiste Loud?-pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

-Así es, bueno adiós-dijo el chico de manera nerviosa al notar el repentino cambio de humor de su anfitrión.

Una vez más la familia Loud salió al frio para buscar la morgue del pueblo, gracias a su buena fortuna la anciana tenía razón y el pueblo era tan pequeño que hallarla no fue gran problema.

-Aquí es, funerarias Miranda-dijo Lincoln confirmando lo que ya todos sabían

-¿Funeraria?, ¿creí que buscábamos una morgue?-pregunto Luna

-A veces las funerarias trabajan como morgues-contesto Lisa

-Morgues y misterios, solo Lucy y Lincoln podrían considerar esto vacaciones.

Al entrar todos los chicos guardaron silencio pensando que podrían irrumpir accidentalmente en el funeral de alguien pero no fue así, como todo en ese pueblo parecía estar congelado en el tiempo.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!-grito Luan de manera despreocupada

-No grites-dijo Lori levantando un poco la voz

-Tienes razón, los residentes podrían levantarse-dijo la comediante.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-dijo una voz ominosa tras ellos

Tras de los chicos había aparecido en completo silencio una chica de negro con lentes gruesos y grises y mirada vacía, sin maquillaje y con el cabello rubio atado tras ella con un pequeño moño, la repentina aparición de esta persona provoco un gran sobresalto en todas ellas incluyendo a Lucy quien no parecía estar feliz de haber probado un poco de su propia medicina.

-¿Tu eres la encargada o algo así?-pregunto Lincoln con algo de sorpresa.

-Así es, soy María la encargada de esta funeraria ¿qué es lo que necesitan?

-Nuestro amigo el doctor Kubrick acaba de morir, quisiéramos despedirnos de el

-No sabía que fueran amigos-dijo la inexpresiva mujer mientras una pequeña brisa le despeinaba un pequeño mechón de cabello.

-¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que le paso?

-Eso es personal.

-Solo quisiéramos verlo por un segundo.

-No es posible, además de que ya vamos a cerrar, esta apunto de oscurecer y este pueblo no es seguro cuando cae la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Lincoln basta de preguntas-dijo Lori interrumpiendo a su hermano-discúlpelo, a veces olvida sus modales.

-No hay problema, si de verdad son sus amigos quisiera que fueran a su funeral mañana, así estará menos solo, no tenía muchos amigos.

-Nos encantaría-dijo la rubia con su sonrisa mas fingida-solo podrías hacernos un favor, aun no tenemos donde quedarnos y quisiéramos descansar, ¿sabes donde hay un hotel por aquí?

-No hay hoteles en este pueblo pero si necesitan donde quedarse ¿por qué no se quedan en la casa de su familia?

-¿La casa de nuestra familia?

* * *

-No lo creo-expreso Lincoln lleno de asombro

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lola-no puedo creer que papa nos tuviera viviendo en una casa de 100 metros cuadrados teniendo esta mansión.

Todos asintieron mientras miraban llenos de impresión al frente hacia la imponente mansión que su padre había abandonado


	5. la mansion

La ominosa mansión se erguía frente a ellos haciendo gala orgullosa de sus elegantes ornamentos que aun después de haber sido golpeados por los estragos del tiempo seguían siendo solemnes y a la vez conminatorios, las paredes hechas en su totalidad de de sequoia se elevaban barios metros hasta terminar en majestuosas caídas y arcos sostenidos por grandiosas columnas de piedra tallada todo esto coronado por techos de tejas color verde pino, también contaba con grandes vitrales de diferentes colores donde se hallaban diferentes imágenes de paisajes paradisiacos y múltiples personas que miraban al exterior con sus ojos de cristal y para finalizar las lujosas decoraciones había una inmensa colección de gárgolas y estatuas en distintos grados de desgaste que aparentaban mirar hacia los chicos que aun seguían estáticos en la entrada mirando con algo de angustia como la luz del atardecer parecía ocultarse tras la fachada de aquella casa que su padre había ocultado de ellos tanto tiempo.

-Literalmente debemos entrar-dijo Lori con el pequeño rastro de miedo que aun trataba de ocultar.

-No pienso dormir allí-dijo Lola con su ya clásica mescla entre miedo y soberbia.

-Entonces quédate a dormir aquí sola-dijo Lori mientras empezaba a caminar atravesando de una vez aquella vieja reja de oxidado hierro.

La pobre imitación de coraje que Lori había mostrado motivo momentáneamente a sus hermanos para seguirla de cerca pero el temor inicial no se alejo mucho de ellos pues al comenzar a andar dentro del enorme jardín de hierbas secas y maltratadas baldosas se dieron cuenta de algo, todas esas gigantescas e inertes estatuas de piedra a su alrededor daban la apariencia de un cementerio donde las lapidas se amontonaba frente a ellos.

Atemorizados por la apariencia del lugar y de la gigantesca casona que a cada paso parecía crecer los chicos Loud se fueron juntando más y más hasta llegar a parecer una sola masa detrás de su hermana de mayor edad, Lori por su parte sentía un gran estremecimiento y súbito erizamiento en su piel mientras el jardín quedaba atrás y la mansión se aproximaba, esto le recordó a Lori un libro que una vez le habían regalado acerca de cómo seguir tus instintos y evitar situaciones de peligro, si tan solo lo hubiera leído.

Los pobres chicos Loud aterrados, solos y sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir no tuvieron más opción que comenzar a subir las destartaladas escaleras que los separaban de la que según todos era la antigua mansión que según todos era la herencia que su padre había dejado oculta para ellos deseando con todo su corazón que esta hubiera seguido oculta por siempre, con cada paso que daban las vigas de madera soltaban un molesto quejido que se extendía hasta que quitaban el pie y se posicionaban en el siguiente, cada uno de los trece escalones continuo con lo mismo como si ellos mismos les estuvieran advirtiendo a los chicos que se retiraran de ahí pero los Loud no escucharon y siguieron avanzando hasta donde los esperaba un par de maravillosas puertas artesanales con bajorrelieves tallados de ángeles cayendo del cielo y un par de perillas hechas de metal casi corroído, sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo que perder Lori saco la

llave que aquella joven de apariencia peculiar le había dado mientras se encontraban en la funeraria

* * *

-No hay hoteles en este pueblo pero si necesitan donde quedarse ¿por qué no se quedan en la casa de su familia?

-¿La casa de nuestra familia?

-Así es, ¿no son la familia Loud?-dijo ella mientras se quitaba sus lentes como si estos estuvieran empañados.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Lincoln mientras veía como la encargada iba tras de un trapo de color azul oscuro que descansaba sobre un ataúd de ébano con el cual comenzó a limpiar sus lentes.

-Este es un pueblo pequeño, las noticias vuelan rápido-dijo ella sin mostrar demasiado interés hasta que en un descuido sus lentes cayeron de sus manos, repentinamente mostrándose torpe bajo al suelo y comenzó a buscarlos hasta que Lincoln se acerco a ella y se los alcanzo a dar-gracias, no veo nada sin mis lentes

-¿Nada?-pregunto intrigado el chico Loud

-Como sea, si lo que desean es ir a su casa creo que tengo una llave en la oficina.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?-pregunto Lincoln cada segundo más confundido ante la situación.

-Mi tío tenía una copia de la casa de Lynn porque los dos eran amigos.

-¿El era tu tío?-las preguntas de Lincoln se volvían a cada momento más impertinentes y esto comenzaba a molestar a la chica.

-así es, ¿cómo es posible que no lo supieran? ¿No habían dicho que eran sus amigos?-dijo la chica tratando de sonar menos molesta de lo que realmente estaba.

-Era amigo de papa en realidad-dijo Lincoln un poco a la defensiva

-No habían dicho eso-dijo la chica mientras iba tras la llave

-Supongo que todos guardamos nuestros secretos

* * *

-Fuiste un poco impertinente con esa chica ¿no crees?-dijo Lori mientras introducía la llave en el cerrojo.

-No confió en ella, hay algo que no cuadraba en su historia, dijo que no veía nada en absoluto si no tenía sus lentes puestos, pero antes de eso simplemente tomo un trapo de uno de los ataúdes con demasiada facilidad a pesar de que ambos eran de colores parecidos y ella no traía puestas sus gafas.

-Como alguien con estigmatismo puedo decirte que eso es sumamente difícil-dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

-No se te va una-dijo Lynn algo impresionada.

-Tal vez ella simplemente ya sabía dónde estaba desde un principio-dijo Lola algo fastidiada-no todo es una pista de algún misterio

-Sí, ya bájale a tu conspiranoia-dijo Luna.

En un momento la puerta se abrió y todos hicieron silencio cuando vieron como en el interior de aquella casa la oscuridad se abría paso y se desbordaba al exterior.


	6. la noche

Con pasos menos decididos incluso que la vez anterior los chicos Loud se adentraron en el recibidor de aquella antigua casona, el interior de esta estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, o al menos eso era lo que dejaba ver la escasa luz que entraba a su interior.

-¿Alguien puede ver el interruptor de la luz?-pregunto Lisa-aquí esta tan oscuro que no puedo ver ni mis cataratas

-Creo que si-dijo Lincoln al topar con las manos un botón en la pared.

Al accionar la luz un paisaje completamente diferente hizo su aparición ante ellos, los elegantes muebles y adornos decorados con ornamentos dorados y gemas preciosas se revelaban ante ellos tan brillantes y gloriosos que incluso les permitían ignorar el hecho de que los tapices de las paredes se encontraban altamente corroídos y desgastados.

Emocionadas al más puro estilo de su familia las chicas se abalanzaron sobre las cosas con más emoción incluso que aquel día en que encontraron el tesoro de Sharon demonet pero nuevamente fue Lincoln el único que noto algo realmente extraño en todo esto.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos mientras ponía en su barbilla su mano y se preparaba para analizarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

-Significa que literalmente somos ricos-dijo Lori demasiado emocionada para su propio bien

-Tantos años abandonado aquí y nadie se llevo todo esto ¿Por qué?

-Suerte tal vez-contesto Lynn sin dejar de tomar cosas

-Pero faltan fotografías-señalo Lincoln mostrando como en las paredes había marcas de diferentes cuadros que habían sido quitados de sus lugares.

-Tal vez se los llevaron-contesto Luan

-¿Se llevaron los cuadros pero no todo lo demás? No me parece posible

-Lincoln te estás volviendo paranoico-dijo Luna ignorando a su hermano mientras admiraba una lámpara con adornos de esmeralda

-que este paranoico no significa que no haya alguien tras de mi

* * *

Después de decidir que no dormirían solos en la escabrosa aunque lujosa mansión los chicos Loud se recostaron a dormir en la misma habitación, básicamente todos se encontraban apretujados en una sola cama matrimonial dentro de la habitación principal, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando parecía que los niños Loud no habían tenido problemas para alcanzar el sueño, todo parecía tranquilidad hasta que un profundo ruido despertó a todos con rapidez.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lori poniéndose de pie.

-Se oyó como una ventana que se rompió-dijo Lola asustada.

Con rapidez Lori se puso de pie y tomo lo primero que encontró para defenderse, en este caso un pequeño jarrón que se encontraba a un lado en la mesita para te.

-Luna quédate aquí con los demás yo voy a ver quien está ahí

Caminando con pasos lentos y sigilosos una muy insegura Lori se dirigió a las afueras del cuarto a buscar la fuente de aquel extraño sonido, los largos pasillos de la mansión Loud se veían aun mas desolados en medio de la oscuridad pero aun así la rubia continuo su camino mientras sus hermanos seguían esperando en la habitación.

Bajo hasta la planta baja donde encontró algo que la estremeció, parada bajo la luz de la luna una extraña sombra se erguía mientras escribía algo en la pared con lo que parecía ser una daga.

Sabiéndose en problemas Lori decidió dar un paso hacia atrás y tratar de ocultarse pero por desgracia esto hizo que se le cayera el jarrón, el sonido que hizo al romperse alerto a la extraña figura que de inmediato se lanzo corriendo contra Lori.

La rubia quiso correr pero con una inconcebible agilidad el intruso consiguió atraparla del tobillo y jalarla hacia el, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Lori fue capaz de verlo aun a pesar de la oscuridad, no reconoció al sujeto pero su máscara es algo que no podría olvidar jamás, se trataba de una horrenda máscara negra con facciones semejantes a un buitre con brillos metalicos coronados por una especie de melena de color rojo y ojos cubiertos por lentes rojos que brillaban con intensidad, la extraña criatura comenzó a tratar de atrapar a Lori y apuñalarla pero la chica comenzó a gritar con gran fuerza alertando a sus hermanos que de inmediato salieron de su cuarto y corrieron en su auxilio.

La gran conmocion hizo que el atacante se distrajera y esto lo aprovecho Lori para tomar uno de los pedazos de jarron roto y lo clavara con fuerza en el cuello del atacante que de inmediato se alejo de la rubia, comenzando a tambalearse hasta caer al piso mientras trataba de contener la gran corriente de sangre que escurría de el.

Viéndose herido y completamente superado en numero el atacante no tuvo mas opción que emprender la retirada y es cuando se lanza por una ventana a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la misma oscuridad de la que había salido.

Los Loud aterrados ayudaron a su hermana a levantarse mientras Lincoln tomaba del piso el arma del asesino con la intención de verla mas de cerca, al contemplar su reflejo en la fría hoja del arma recordó sus palabras mas temprano esta mañana

-No porque este paranoico no significa que no haya nadie tras de mi.

Incorporándose lo mas rápido que podía Lori señalo a la columna donde había visto al atacante en primer lugar.

-estaba escribiendo algo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Fue entonces que todos juntos bajaron hasta la columna en donde el extraño les había dejado un contundente mensaje

 **VAYANSE DE AQUI**


	7. la despedida

Lori se dirigió a la cocina aun con la herida en su brazo abierta, Lincoln y Leni la apoyaron mientras Luna iba hasta el teléfono para llamar a la policía pero por más que intento no podía comunicarse, nadie contestaba del otro lado.

\- ¡chicos la línea está muerta!

-no digas muerta-dijo lisa mientras limpiaba la herida de Lori.

-lo siento sister, ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto la roquera mientras colgaba el teléfono

-hay que salir de aquí e irse de este maldito pueblo-dijo Lynn mientras entraba en pánico.

-no podemos salir-dijo Lincoln-podría estar ahí afuera.

-¿y qué tal si se quedo adentro genio?

-¡chicos! ¡Chicos!, cálmense-dijo Lori mientras tranquilizaba a sus hermanitos-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pueda llamar a la policía, solamente no se separen y yo me encargare del resto.

Una larga noche de vigilia por delante le esperaba a Lori y aun cuando el sol saldría pronto por dentro ella sospechaba que debía permanecer vigilante.

* * *

La mañana llego con el cielo cubierto de nubes, el amanecer en Oldscastle era pálido en comparación con Royal Woods pero aun así fue un alivio para ella ver como los rayos del sol barrían las sombras de la noche y mientras sus hermanos seguían durmiendo a sus pies ella miro nuevamente su celular y por centésima vez trato de llamar a la policía para su completa alegría por primera vez alguien le contesto.

-Estación de policía de Oldscastle, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¡ayuda fuimos atacados en nuestra casa!

-tranquilícese, ¿en donde se encuentra?

-en el 250 de la 52-dijo Lori apenas siendo capaz de recordar la dirección en la que estaban.

-¿la mansión Loud?-dijo el operador dando una pausa-alguien ira de inmediato.

-gracias, no tarden por favor-dijo Lori colgando de inmediato.

* * *

La patrulla se detuvo a un lado de la propiedad dejando bajar de ella a un hombre mayor enfundado en un gastado uniforme de policía, se trataba del oficial Wilson, un veterano dentro de la comisaria de Oldscastle que probablemente había conservado demasiado tiempo el puesto, aun con sus muchos años en la policía no podría decir que hubiera visto mucha acción, este era un buen pueblo, tranquilo y pacifico si respetabas las reglas, el hombre miro a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, esta casa le traía malos recuerdos, la familia Loud quizás no lo supiera pero su nombre estaba grabado en la historia de este pueblo, aunque no siempre haya sido por algo bueno.

Al golpear la puerta el oficial fue recibido por una muy nerviosa jovencita de cabello rubio quien parecía muy asustada para abrir completamente la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita-dijo mientras lanzaba un tradicional saludo tocando bajando el ala del sombrero con la mano-me dijeron que aquí hubo un incidente anoche.

-Sí, pase, pase-dijo Lori mientras abría la puerta.

-Aquí estoy bien-dijo el policía antes de ser arrastrado adentro sin que pudiera evitarlo

Al entrar el oficial noto como la mansión había cambiado, en otro tiempo se veía completamente reluciente y llena de vida ahora parecía una carcasa pudriéndose desde adentro.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?!-dijo Lori casi en la histeria-literalmente llevamos horas esperando.

-Lo lamento pero no atendemos de noche.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cálmese ¿Y bien que pasó aquí?

Con lujo de detalle Lori hablo largo y tendido de todo lo que paso en esa noche, de hecho hablo por más de media hora sin parar siquiera para respirar.

-Ok creo que ya entendí-dijo el oficial finalmente interrumpiendo a Lori-les diré lo que haremos, primero iré a la comisaria para boletinar a su atacante y después será mejor que ustedes vallan a un lugar seguro.

-¿Literalmente es necesario?-pregunto angustiada Lori

-Señorita Loud, quien sea que se halla hecho esto se atrevió a salir de noche y en este pueblo significa que va demasiado en serio, lo mejor para usted y sus hermanos es que salgan de aquí ahora.

Unos minutos después de que el sheriff saliera de la casa Lori se fue hacia donde estaban sus hermanos quienes la esperaban impacientemente en la sala.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Leni a su hermana mayor.

-Dijo que lo investigara pero que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos.

-¡¿Qué?! No podemos irnos-dijo Lincoln impresionado.

-No hay otra opción, no estamos seguros aquí.

-Pero

-No es una discusión quiero que los diez suban y hagan sus maletas, un momento-dijo notando la ausencia de alguien-¿en donde esta Lucy?

De inmediato todos los hermanos Loud comenzaron a correr por toda la casa tratando de encontrar a su gótica hermana perdida, era habitual en ella desaparecer pero en este momento era muy inconveniente.

-Es inútil, jamás la encontraremos, ella es muy buena para esconderse-dijo Lynn con gran frustración.

Durante quince minutos toda la familia busco como desesperada a Lucy sin tener ningún indicio de su paradero hasta que finalmente Lincoln escucho una monótona risa proveniente de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, con sumo cuidado el chico de once años se dirigió hacia allá.

Al pasar por la puerta de roble tallada con temas florales carcomidos por el tiempo Lincoln pudo ver lo que en otros tiempos debió ser la habitación de una niña, las paredes pintadas con relieves de un atardeceres y praderas que ahora víctimas de la humedad y los hongos se veían distorsionadas y deformes, una colección completa de cadáveres de antiguas muñecas y osos de peluche que como prisioneros de sus estantes y anaqueles miraban hacia fuera añorando la libertad con sus ojos de botón vacios y sus entrañas de peluche desparramadas, un espejo roto sobre un destartalado peinador con una pata rota, un candelabro al que se le desprendían uno a uno sus cristales y ahora colgaba precariamente como la espada de Damocles amenazando con caer en cualquier momento y una descolorida alfombra que anteriormente debió ser de un tono rojo vino pero ahora aparentaba mas el color de la sangre y sobre ella su extraviada hermana que ni se había tomado la molestia de voltear a mirarlo pues se hallaba de espaldas mirando fijamente a la columna.

-También me gusta tu vestido-dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba los bordes tallados en la madera.

-¿Con quién hablas?-pregunto Lincoln mientras trataba de hallar lo que fuera que Lucy estuviera mirando.

-Con Leah-contesto Lucy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Lincoln mientras levantaba a su hermanita del suelo-Lori quiere que nos vayamos.

Unos cuantos minutos después todos los hermanos Loud se hallaban en la planta baja con las maletas en la mano.

-Nos iremos ahora y esperaremos en la estación a que el tren nos devuelva a royal Woods, no tardara más de una hora en llegar, así que vámonos rápido.

-Pero no hemos resuelto lo de la carta-dijo Lincoln sosteniendo ese papel con fuerza.

-Además yo quiero quedarme con Leah-dijo Lucy sentada en el suelo y acariciándolo con la palma.

-Nada de eso importa ahora-dijo Lori molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para salir de ahí pero en cuanto toco la manija de esta un profundo ruido se escucho en toda la mansión como si las tablas y tuberías de toda la casa comenzaran a rechinar al mismo tiempo, una especie de quejido molesto que retumbo estruendosamente haciendo que todo en su interior temblara violentamente.

-Esta casa no debe ser estructuralmente solida-dijo Lisa buscando una explicación

-Te equivocas-interrumpió Lucy-Leah no quiere que nos vayamos

-Pues despídete de ella porque no me voy a quedar más en este lugar-dijo Lola mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y la abría de golpe.

Uno tras otro los Loud salieron del viejo inmueble hasta que solamente quedaron en el Lincoln y Lucy quienes finalmente tuvieron que aceptar las ordenes de su hermana e irse también del lugar y como los dos temían no poder regresar pronto Lucy despedirse de la casa paseando la yema de los dedos por cada uno de los pasamanos que acompañaban el camino hacia la salido, sintiendo con suavidad cada borde y ranura, era extraño pero hacerlo la hacía sentirse tan cálida que una inusual y pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios así como un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Para sorpresa de los Loud una multitud de personas se hallaba a las afueras de la mansión como si esperaran a que salieran

-Hola-saludo Lori con extrañeza

-Buenos días-dijo la anciana con la que se habían topado en el viejo restaurante-oímos lo que paso y quisimos saber como estaban.

A pesar de su aparente amabilidad los chicos Loud pudieron ver atraves de su falsa sonrisa y percibieron su hostilidad oculta.

-Estamos bien pero temo que tendremos que irnos del pueblo por ahora.

-Lamentamos oír eso-dijo la anciana sonriendo con su boca apenas poblada de dientes.

-Si bueno, literalmente fue un placer pero ahora tenemos que irnos-dijo Lori mientras levantaba su maleta del suelo y se alejaba junto con sus hermanos.

Había pasado más de quince minutos que ellos habían comenzado a caminar pero a pesar de esto los chicos Loud aun sentían como los pobladores los vigilaban, a cada parte que volteaban había alguien que los miraba, lo peor no era que fueran hostiles con ellos en alguna forma si no que eran insistentemente expectantes como si no esperar para verlos salir y como si vigilar sus pasos desde la distancia no fuera suficiente ahora una multitud se reunía tras de ellos para seguirlos aparentando hacer otra cosa.

Harto de ver a tanta gente observándolo Lincoln miro hacia otra parte y pudo ver el cementerio en donde se hallaba la sobrina del doctor Kubrick quien aguardaba con un vestido negro a un lado del ataúd de su tío completamente sola.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo prometimos ir a ese funeral.

-Genial-dijo Lucy emocionada

-Ustedes dos están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos-dijo Lori molesta-además no tenemos tiempo.

-Pero nadie más fue-dijo Lincoln señalando lo vacio que estaba todo

-Si porque todos los demás prefirieron seguirnos-contesto Lana.

Al ver que Lincoln tenía razón Lori se sintió conmovida.

-Bien pero que sea rápido

Caminando atraves de las lapidas viejas y el césped mal cuidado los hermanos llegaron hasta donde se hallaba la sobrina del doctor Kubrick con cuidado de no ser irrespetuosos o perturbar la paz del sepulcro de ninguna manera posible.

-Hola-dijeron de la manera más baja posible.

-Hola-contesto ella extrañada-¿Qué hacen aquí? Digo pensé que se irían del pueblo.

-Vaya que las noticias vuelan por aquí-dijo Luan alzando la ceja.

-Si, así es-dijo algo apenada.

-Pues sí, ya nos vamos pero antes quisimos mostrar nuestro pésame.

-Es muy dulce de su parte-contesto ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, al parecer todo el pueblo tuvo la misma idea porque desde que nos despedimos han estado siguiéndonos hasta acá.

-Solo quieren asegurarse de que saldrán del pueblo-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellos y susurraba en sus oídos-no confíen en nadie, a muchos en este pueblo no les agradan los Loud.

-¿Pero por que nos odian si ni siquiera nos conocen?-pregunto Leni quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser odiada.

-Si, por lo general la gente nos odia después de habernos conocido-alego Luna.

-Es por la mina-dijo la chica-antes les pertenecía a los Loud y todo el pueblo trabajo para su familia de uno u otra manera pero desde que su padre la cerro el pueblo se ha venido a menos y también hay algunos otros asuntos además de eso.

-No teníamos idea, papa nunca nos conto nada de esto-dijo Lincoln.

-No debió ser algo fácil para el-dijo ella tratando de entender la situación.

A pesar de que no querían ser groseros los Loud contaban con poco tiempo, Lori le hizo una señal a Lincoln de que debían irse.

-Tenemos que irnos pero antes de hacerlo me puedes contestar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tío le mando una carta a papa antes de morir disculpándose por no haber logrado hacer algo, ¿sabes de qué se trata?

-Mi tío siempre se culpo por no haber podido salvar a Leah-contesto ella bajando lentamente la cabeza con pesar.

-¿Leah?-pregunto Lincoln volteando a ver a Lucy quien lanzaba una pequeña pero sínica sonrisa.

-Si Leah, ya saben, la hermana muerta de tu padre.

* * *

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Lynn consternada mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos- no puedo creer que papa nos ocultara tantos secretos.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Lori atónita mientras acomodaba el equipaje en el maletero del tren.

Habían pasado pocos desde que se habían subido al tren, estaba hartos de Oldscastle y sus secretos y deseaban irse o al menos la mayoría, Lincoln no se hallaba del todo satisfecho con la explicación de la sobrina de Kubrick había algo que aun no cuadraba pero la mas melancólica, aun mas de lo usual era Lucy quien aun miraba hacia la mansión desde la ventanilla, la contemplaba en calma hasta que repentinamente y sin explicación alguna todas las ventanas de esta se abrieron de golpe como si despertara de un repentino sueño lo que hizo sonreir a Lucy de manera siniestra y sin que los Loud se dieran cuenta un pequeña vibración hizo presencia en el tren en el que viajaban, una pequeña vibración que se hizo mas fuerte hasta hacer que todo dentro de el comenzó a rebotar de un lado a otro.

-Leah no quiere que nos vayamos-dijo Lucy justo antes de que el tren se descarrilara.


End file.
